Apprentice
by Romance addict 16
Summary: What if Robin wasn't Slade's apprentice what if someone else was? Full summary inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Rob/Star
1. Slade's new Apprentice

**Hey guys! I decided to post this up because it's been floating around in my head for a bit and I just wanted to write it down so here is just some crazy writing while I try to figure out my next chapters for Titans Meet the Gaang and A Titan Sleepover.**

**Summary: What if instead of Robin a different Titan was Slade's apprentice. It's going to be like the episode "Apprentice" except with some new scenes and a different Titan. How will the Titans react to the sudden betrayal and what about Robin?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans ok. Stop rubbing it in!**

It was a regular night all the Titans were sleeping in there rooms, except for Robin. He was working in the evidence room still trying to piece together what Slade is trying to do. He's always locked in the evidence room, any time they get back from a mission, especially if it involves Slade. The Titans have started to get used to it, that doesn't mean they don't worry about him though, and there's a certain Titan that worries the most, but we'll get to that later.

Robin had fallen asleep while reviewing his notes on Slade, in his dream he was in a rocky terrain at night. He looked around, someone was watching him, he didn't know who but he could feel it.

Suddenly he saw a flash of black run by, he turned to see "Slade!" Robin growled.

He ran after him determined to catch him and put a stop to whatever he's planning. Slade saw Robin running after him and ran faster almost as if taunting him, Slade would jump on rocky platforms and jump over ridges, but Robin was always behind him.

He jumped down from a cliff and landed with ease, Robin followed suit, Slade kept running and Robin was getting frustrated _"This is getting no where fast! I need to slow him down but how?"_ he thought.

As he was thinking he didn't realize Slade wasn't in front of him any more, Robin was angry he looked around to see they stopped at a dead end. He looked around trying to spot Slade all he heard was his taunting voice "Dangerous behavior Robin." he commented, he emerged from behind a boulder and walked towards him.

"You must be very eager to see me, I'm flattered." Slade taunted.

Robin's eyes narrowed "I'm not hear to see you, I'm here to stop you!" he shouted.

"Hmm, but how can you stop me, when you don't even know what I'm planning?" he asked teasingly.

Robin scowled and replied "Like this!" then he charged forward trying to kick him, Slade dodged with ease, Robin then attempted a punch but Slade dodged again and he hit a boulder. He couldn't feel pain, he was too focused on stopping Slade, Robin flipped over him and tried to punch him, Slade dodged and tried to kick him, but Robin flipped out of the way.

Slade tried to punch him several times but Robin dodged with ease, adrenaline was pumping through him, he wanted to stop him, he had too, there was no way Robin would let this mad man ruin the city.

Slade tried to kick him, but Robin ducked and tried to punch him, Slade caught his fist and flipped him over. Robin turned as he flew through the air and used a boulder to propel himself at Slade, Slade dodged and Robin punched the rock again.

Every kick or punch Robin made, Slade would dodge and Robin ended up hitting the rocks and boulders that were surrounding them.

Slade managed to kick Robin in the chest causing him to fly back a few feet, Slade took this to his advantage and charged at Robin, he tried to punch him, but Robin flipped out of the way. Robin then tried to kick him again, and throw a punch, but Slade dodged and punched Robin in the chest.

Robin flew back again, he was a little out of breath but was still going strong. He threw two bird-a-rangs at Slade but he blocked them causing them to hit two more boulders. The rocks and boulders all started to collapse on one another like dominos. Dust erupted in the air and Robin couldn't tell where Slade was. His taunting voice was surrounding him as Robin tried to look for Slade.

"Excellent Robin we seem to be easily matched, and equally ruthless not surprising, you and I are very much alike." Slade taunted, Robin can hear his voice coming from behind. He was angry now _"I am nothing like him, he's a mad man bent on destroying the city, I try to protect it and everyone else inside." _he thought angrily.

"I am nothing like you!" he shouted as he punched Slade in the jaw, Slade fell down, and Robin was clutching his suit bringing them face to face.

"You're a criminal a psycho-path, all you care about is destruction." Robin growled.

Slade smirked "And all you care about you destroyed." he retorted back gesturing to the rock piles. Robin turned to see stone statues of all his friends, his eyes widened as he saw the crumbles of Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. As he saw Starfire his heart wrenched, it hurt to see them like that, especially Starfire, and know that he caused it.

"No." Robin whispered, he turned back to Slade anger clear in his masked eyes and his tone "Who are you!" he demanded to know as he took off the mask. Robin's eyes widened as he came face to face with…himself? Slade just laughed at his shock, and Robin woke up in a cold sweat, Slade's evil laughter still ringing in his ears.

Robin turned to see that the door had opened outside the door was Cyborg a serious expression on his face.

"It's him, its Slade."

Robin growled and raced to the common room, where he saw Raven and Starfire waiting for the team, on the screen was a call from Slade. Robin pressed a few buttons and Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning Teen Titans, I hope I didn't wake you." Slade greeted.

Beast Boy walked in and yawned "Dude what are you and insomniac, who calls at five in the morning?" Beast Boy asked, Raven elbowed him in the side motioning him to stop talking.

"What do you want?" Rabin growled. The Titans were worried they knew if Slade was involved in any way on one of their missions, he tends to be…err… fierce. Starfire had her hands clasped in front of her chest and kept glancing at Robin hoping he wouldn't be as demanding and scary. She always worried about him, trying to get him out of the evidence room, or trying to help him while he works. He would shut her out practically every time and it hurt her greatly. She didn't like Slade, she hated him, he was the reason Robin was always like this, but she wouldn't grow as intense as Robin would.

"Well that's precisely, what you've been trying to find out isn't it, and in spite of all your efforts your still in the dark about my intensions." he taunted knowing what strings to pull to put Robin over the edge. "Disappointing Robin, I expected a little more from you."

Robin scowled and turned away from the screen for a slight second then turned back around and growled "Like I care what you-"

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself." he said cutting off Robin and gestured behind him. Two of his robot minions were taking off the blanket over his machine.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a Chronoton detonator?" he asked.

"No!" Cyborg called out, knowing full well what that meant. Starfire gasped and Raven whispered "uh-oh.".

"No way." Beast Boy called out then turned to Starfire and asked "Uh what's a crouton detonator?"

"A Chronoton Detonator eradicates all chronotones within a localized area utterly destroying the temporal component of the space time continuum." she explained.

"Huh?" he asked still not getting it.

Raven sighed and summed it up for him "It stops time…permanently."

Beast Boy jaw almost hit the floor and he freaked out a bit.

"If he triggers that thing downtown it'll freeze frame the entire city." Cyborg added.

"Tell me where!" Robin demanded.

"You're a clever boy Robin, I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out. However since I control the detonation." he continued waving the control at them tauntingly "Time is not on your side." he finished before the screen went dark.

Robin slammed his fist down on the console then turned to his team "Fan out find it, shut it down!" he hissed. He started to walk away and Starfire cringed at his tone and tried to cover her sigh.

Beast Boy and Cyborg blocked his way then Beast Boy piped up "Hey uh maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search." he suggested rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What!" Robin shouted.

"Man when it comes to Slade, you've got issues." Cyborg told him and Beast Boy nodded.

"might be better for the team if you just sit this one out." Cyborg added.

"No…" he pushed ahead and continued talking "there's to much at stake for me too…"

"Robin.." a sweet angelic voice called to him making him stop dead in his tracks.

He turned to look at Starfire his glare softening, Starfire continued "We have not forgotten the last time you faced…"

He cut her off "I made a mistake Starfire, it won't happen again I can handle it I promise." he tried to reassure her then he turned to leave.

"Would you at least like to know where to look?" Raven called to him, he turned to see her in the computer examining the transmission they got from Slade. She had a close-up of the detonator before she added "Slade gave us more information then he realized."

The team saw a bunch of lines together it looked like a reflection, "Oh squiggly lines real informative." Beast Boy commented sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes and enhanced the lines to make words then she flipped them over and it read "Pier 41!" Starfire exclaimed.

"The docks." Robin growled.

Beast boy gave Raven a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Raven shot him a triumphant glare. Robin then ran out the door the team exchanged worried glances but filed out of the room. The team all exchanged worried glances and then started to file out. Starfire hesitated, she didn't know if Robin would or could contain himself but she sighed and joined them soon enough.

They were at the pier in no time and Cyborg blasted the door down with his sonic cannon. Everyone jumped in Robin holding his bo-staff, Raven ready for anything, Beast Boy ready to transform, Starfire had star bolts at the ready and Cyborg still had his sonic cannon. They looked around to find no one there, "Empty? Starfire asked bewildered.

"Oh man!" Cyborg groaned.

Robin scowled "I don't believe this!' Suddenly they were surrounded by robots, Slade's robots.

"Great now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We fight." Robin declared holding his bo-staff out. "Titans GO!" he shouted. Robin attacked showing no mercy, he kicked punched, and jabbed at the robots, not stopping for a second.

Cyborg was charging at one his fists ready when Robin jumped in and kicked Cy's share of robots down. "Hey I was gonna do that." Cy whined.

Starfire was surrounded by robots she floated in the air and readied her star bolts, she smirked ready to attack when Robin jumped in and took then all down. Star dropped her star bolts in shock, then she sighed _"I knew this would happen."_

Beast Boy was also surrounded, the robots jumped him and he turned into a bull pushing them away, he was ready to charge when Robin jumped in taking them all down in a flash.

Raven was floating in the air her eyes glowing white, hands covered in black energy "Azarath Metrion Zin-" she was cut off by Robin jumping in her way shouting in anger as he then took down her robots. The Titans all watched as he took down robot after robot, heads and wires, chips, machinery flying everywhere. Starfire watched a bit afraid of Robin then she saw how he was beating the last robot hard with his bo-staff.

"Robin." she called out to him but he didn't hear.

"Robin!" she shouted louder and stopped his arm from beating the robot any more "You may stop now we are victorious."

Robin pulled away from her and retracted his bo-staff "Slade's got his finger in the button and we've got nothing, does that sound like a victory to you." he asked harshly. Starfire stepped back a little in fear and Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder consoling her.

They left the warehouse and Cyborg spoke up "Ok we know the Chronoton Detonator was here, now we just have to figure out where it went."

"No problem we should split up and-" he was cut off when Raven spoke up "and waste hours searching only to come up empty handed."

"Well when you say it like that." he muttered.

"Raven is right we must find some way to track the device." Starfire agreed. Robin looked around and saw a worker who spotted them and ran away.

Robin's eyes narrowed and yelled "Freeze!"

He ran after the man who ran from him, grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me everything you know about this!" he demanded shoving Slade's insignia in the man's face.

"I-I -don't." the man stammered he couldn't form words he was too frightened.

"Answer me now!" Robin shouted slamming him against the wall again.

"I-I don't k-know anything h-honest." the man pleaded, suddenly Robin's torso was engulfed in black energy and he was pinned to the opposite wall, the man ran away and the Titans walked up to him.

"You said you could handle it." Raven scolded.

Starfire stood to the side her hands clasped in front of her "you promised." she added quietly.

Robin was released and he muttered "We're wasting time." he started to walk away.

"you know just because we are trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him." Beast Boy called out to him.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks then turned to face Beast Boy, his voice low and threatening "Don't you ever compare me to him." he hissed.

"He's trying to destroy the city I'm trying to save it." Robin shouted.

Starfire was starting to get scared when suddenly she felt her nose tickling a bit "Aaa-choo! She sneezed as a star bolt seemed to come out of no where frying everyone.

"Bless you." Raven said to her.

Starfire sniffed and blushed in embarrassment "Forgive me I am allergic to metallic chromium, there must be a source near.. Aaa-choo!" she sneezed again.

Everyone jumped out of the way before the explosion, she sniffled again and said "Sorry." Beast Boy popped out from behind the trash can, Robin jumped down from the roof a bit concerned about Starfire, Raven came out of a black portal and Cyborg went up to Star and examined the area. "Hmm interesting." he muttered.

"Not really on my planet chromium allergies are quiet common." she explained her nose a bit stuffy.

"no the key component for a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means-"

"Starfire can track it." Beast Boy finished for Cyborg. Starfire sniffed and they all went to searching, they ended up in the sewers when Starfire sneezed again. She sniffled "ughhh I believe it is this way." the team were a few feet behind her not wanting to get fried again.

Robin was starting to feel guilty about how he was acting, he replayed the battle again his head to see if there was any clues. All he saw were some shocked faces of his team mates and, what hurt the most, a frightened look on Starfire's face.

"Look guys about earlier." Robin began, the team turned to listen when Raven interrupted "It will have to wait." she pointed to the boat a few yards away and saw a boat with one of Slade's robots preparing to leave with the detonator. Suddenly Robin forgot all about his apology and ran ahead "Titans go!" he called out.

The minion saw them coming and started the boat, he was soon zooming down the sewer tunnels with the Titans right behind him.

"Quick we can't let him get away- Ahhh!" he shouted as a rocky hand pulled him through the wall. "Robin!" Starfire called out, the team cleared the dust and saw Robin fighting Cinderblock.

"Get the detonator! Go!" he called out to them as he was dodging another punch from Cinderblock. The team ran ahead but Starfire was hesitant she didn't want to leave Robin when Cyborg called out "Star! You heard the man let's go!"

She flew off with them when suddenly a bunch of robots attacked her out of no where. "Starfire!" Raven called out.

"Go on I can take care of these robots, you are to follow Robin's orders!" she called out to them. The team nodded and reluctantly left her there fighting some robots. She growled at them and sent a storm of star bolts there way. The robots began to break but more and more came she growled in frustration and began to fight hand to hand. She defeated the last robot when she saw something clutched in its hand. She pried open the hand to see a tracker and it showed the location of Slade's hideout. A smile appeared on her face as she flew off to the hideout. _"I can sneak in and grab the controller for the detonator! Wait let me make sure my tracker is on. There now my friends can join me and we can kick the butt." _she thought happily.

She snuck into Slade's lair and was watching over head from a vent, she saw him watching some monitors of the Titans trying to get to the detonator and Robin finishing up Cinderblock. Slade then pressed a button on his suit, she was curious to know what it was until electricity shot through her body and she fell to the ground.

"Ah Starfire how wonderful it is to see you." Slade greeted turning around to her.

She growled at him and prepared her star bolts when suddenly she felt chains come from the floor holding her in place. She couldn't break free the chains were reinforced steel!

"Calm down dear and watch the show." he whispered gesturing to the screens.

Robin just finished up with Cinderblock and rushed to join his team, he saw a huge hole in the wall as he ran ahead, he figured some robots might have jumped the team and they shook them off. He kept running he heard what sounded like lasers firing at them and it suddenly ceased. Fearing the worst he ran faster to see his team on the boat next to the detonator.

Raven saw him and created a platform, he stepped onto it and the platform took him to the boat. He looked around "Where's Starfire.?" he asked.

Raven's eyes widened "You didn't see her?" she exclaimed/asked.

"No why?" he asked starting to panic.

"Shhhh guys I need you to be quiet, the core is very unstable." Cyborg whispered. Robin looked to see a glowing red orb in the machine, Cyborg was just about to cut the wire when he did the red orb suddenly glowed blue and the machine shut down. Everyone sighed in relief "Ok no where's Star-" he was cut off by the machine suddenly whirling back to life.

"Well that can't be good." Beast Boy muttered.

Back in Slade's lair, Starfire was struggling to get out "Let me go!" she shouted.

"I don't think so my dear." Slade told her his hand clutching the controller.

Starfire was mad now, so she summoned her star bolts and blasted the chains off she then punched Slade in his jaw and he flew back. She picked up the controller "It is over Slade you have lost." she declared.

"On the contrary my dear, this is only the beginning." Slade told her as he walked out of the shadows.

Starfire glared at him then suddenly she felt the controller spark she looked down to see the controller breaking apart. Her eyes widened and she saw Slade standing there smirking looking smugly at her.

"Where is the real trigger?" she demanded to know.

"Trigger? There is no trigger because there is no detonator." he explained. Her eyes widened and she looked back to the screen to see her friends panicking.

Back with the Titans, Beast Boy was freaking out "Aaah! We blew it, we'll be frozen in time forever!" he shouted dramatically. The machine began to spark and smoke then it fell apart.

Beast Boy stopped freaking out and asked "uhhhh why are we not frozen in time forever?"

"Because this wasn't a Chronoton detonator it was a fake." Cyborg declared.

"What!" Robin shouted.

A ray suddenly appeared behind them and shot them all, they flew back into the water.

"ewwww!" Beast Boy whined as they resurfaced. "Ok besides the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth I think I'm ok." he said gagging a bit.

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine too." Cyborg added.

"Whatever that beam was supposed to do it didn't do it." Raven summed up.

"Good now we have to go look for Starfire and get out of here." Robin said as he swam to a ladder.

In Slade's lair Starfire was trying to hurt Slade, but he kept dodging every punch and kick she made. She growled in frustration and asked/yelled "What did you do to my friends!"

He stopped another punch and yanked her to the screen in front of her she looked up to what looked like red blood cells flowing through her friends veins. She looked up in confusion then Slade released her.

"Nanoscopic probes, the Chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap." he explained "You see with a push of the button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out." he finished holding the trigger his thumb hovering over them.

"Why tell me this? I am fine and I can and will stop you." she growled "My friends will never obey you and if you think Robin will you are very crazy!" she shouted at him.

"This isn't about your friends dear, it's about you." he told her.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"You see for some time now I have been looking for an apprentice and congratulations my dear I have chosen you."

"Why me?" she asked sharply.

"Before I was thinking perhaps Robin. As I saw him in battle I saw he could be a great choice, then I examined your battles to find out his weakness, that's when I discover he can't hurt you." he explained.

"What?"

"He cares for you dear and you are plenty strong, your friends care deeply for you and can not hurt you. Your power, strength, agility, determination you would be a perfect apprentice. Your team will not hurt you so you can get away with almost anything." he concluded.

"I will never join-" she stopped as he held up the button ready to press it, she gasped.

"If you join me if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again I will let them live." he explained. "But if you disobey, even the smallest request I will annihilate them dear and I'll make you watch." he threatened "So do we have a deal."

Starfire's teeth were clenched, her hands balled up in fists, her eyes almost glowing in rage, but she reluctantly nodded.

Above the surface Robin was calling Starfire through the communicator "Starfire! Star! Please pick up! Where are you? Starfire please tell us where you are!' he shouted, he was desperate, he had to find her he needed her. _"What has Slade doe to her? If he hurts her I swear I'll kill him! He's not taking her away from me I need her with me, I can't live without her!" _he thought.

"Why won't she answer?" he asked Cyborg.

"Her locater has been deactivated we have no way to find her." Cyborg answered.

"Not good." Beast Boy commented while Raven just frowned.

"Starfire! Please pick up! STARFIRE!" he screamed

Below in Slade's lair she heard her communicator, she hears Robin's voice, tears are forming in her eyes but she resists them. She was wearing her new uniform black thigh high boots, an orange and black miniskirt, an orange midriff top, the top right of her midriff had an S on it, Slade's insignia, she wore her neck plate but it head a black gem instead of a green one, she wore her fingerless gloves and they also had black gems. She sighed as she heard Robin's voice becoming more frantic.

She wanted nothing more then to reassure him she was fine, to ask for help, but she knew that if she did he would die. She needs him, she couldn't bare without him, she…loves him.

"I know it seems bad now but trust me you'll learn to like it." Slade told her putting a hand on her shoulder. She stood there looking down on the floor as Robin began to screech her name, tears start running down her cheeks as Slade walks away.

**Well yea here's the first chapter I know it's almost like the regular episode but hey I'm not creative what so ever. So sue me (Just kidding!) anyway please review thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter (some new scenes thrown in here so it's a little different)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (I hate saying that it makes me feel so unimportant)**

"Starfire, Starfire! Please Star where are you?' Robin called through the communicator for the billionth time as he jumped across roof tops trying to spot any sign of her.

"Robin enough you've been calling her for almost an hour." Raven's voice came from the communicator in his hands.

"No I can't give up she will respond." he replied back frantically.

"Come on Robin, if she was gonna pick up she would have done it by now, besides your kind of giving me a headache." Beast Boy interjected as he was also searching high and low for Starfire.

"But why won't she answer, where could she be?" he asked.

Cyborg was in the sewers looking at the battlefield were Starfire fought the robots. "Starfire and Slade's robots definitely went a few rounds here, but it's hard to tell who won, or where they went." he added with a sigh.

"no sign of her here either." Raven added with a sigh of her own. "Her locator is still offline I have been monitoring all the frequencies but she hasn't checked in." Raven finished.

"Ughhh it doesn't make sense why would Slade attack Starfire!" he shouted/asked. "I should have gotten there quicker maybe I could have helped." he added sadly.

"Yea especially since Slade's du-dad was a dud." Beast Boy cut in.

"The detonator wasn't a dud it was a decoy to lure us away from Starfire and we fell for it." Raven explained.

Cyborg punched the wall "I should have known that thing was a fake!" he shouted.

"But why, it doesn't make sense what would Slade want with Starfire?" Robin asked

"And if the detonator was a decoy-"

"What was Slade's real plan?" Raven finished for Beast Boy.

An alarm suddenly sounded "Titans trouble!" Robin shouted.

"What about Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"It'll have to wait." Raven called as she ran out of the tower.

Starfire was flying to a laboratory dreading her mission, she hoped her friends wouldn't come. She snuck in through a window and saw the blaster in a containment device, she shot a star bolt at it exploded, she grabbed the device just as the alarm went off. She then heard running coming from down the hall it was the guards "He stole the thermal blaster come on!"

She quickly flew out the window, she waited for the guards to pass as she floated then she landed to make sure no one was around.

"Freeze!" her blood ran cold she knew that voice all too well. Her face was hidden by the shadows and she thanked X'hal for that. She turned to see Beast Boy ready to transform and Robin had a bird-a-rang in hand. She turned again to see Cyborg there ready to fight and Raven was floating arms crossed over her chest.

Both ways were blocked off but there was one way to go, she ran ahead while the others followed suit. She stopped at a dead end and was tempted to fly away when her earpiece said "No so fast dear face them." Slade ordered.

She growled lowly and turned to face the Titans, the moonlight shone down on her revealing who she was. The Titans all gasped, Raven landed eyes widened one hand covering her mouth, Beast Boy eyes widened his mouth almost hitting the floor, Cyborg was the same, Robin dropped his bird-a-rang, his masked eyes widened. "Starfire?" he managed to breathe out.

She was tempted to say something when Slade said "Not a word dear they're not your friends any more."

"Whoa" Cyborg whispered.

"No way." Beast Boy added.

"Starfire why are-" Robin was about to question her when she shot a star bolt at his feet. He stumbled back in shock and fell on his butt with a grunt, Starfire had tears in her eyes she didn't want to hurt her….former friends.

"Hey!" Raven scolded.

"What is your deal?" Beast Boy questioned, Robin just remained on the ground shocked that Starfire almost hurt him.

They were all about to charge at her when she charged her star beam (I don't want to say bolt because it's more like a beam then a single bolt) and hit the ground in front of her. The Titans covered their eyes from the explosion they looked up to see smoke but they could still see Starfire's shadow and it soon disappeared into the night.

"Starfire." Robin sighed.

In Slade lair Starfire presented the blaster to Slade, "Excellent work dear, I am pleased you are already proving to be the perfect apprentice."

"This deal of yours can not last forever." she shouted her eyes starting to glow.

"It can my dear and it will." Slade replied emerging from the shadows.

She turned to see the screens, it showed a replay of what happened earlier "The Titans still have no idea that my Chronoton detonator was more then a decoy. Now my probes are inside their bodies they could remain undetected for years, decades unless of course you disobey me and I decide to destroy your former friends with a push of this button." he concluded holding up the trigger tauntingly.

"You will soon let your guard down and when that happens I will get that trigger, and you will pay for your treachery." she growled at him.

"That sounds like a threat young lady." Slade scolded as he walked to her and grabbed the blaster from her hands. "Quite a good threat actually, betrayal, destruction, revenge you have the makings of a great villain." he complemented.

Starfire scowled and turned to punch him, she was going for the controller but Slade caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. "Ahhh!" she hissed in pain.

"I monitored your vital signs during the mission, elevated heart rate and adrenaline you won't admit it but it's unleveled, you enjoy stealing for me it was a thrill wasn't it." he let her go after he finished, she massaged her wrist as he continued talking while working on the blaster.

"Your going to keep stealing my dear and your going to keep getting that thrill and sooner or later you will see things my way." he said as he presented the blaster he grabbed her wrist and attached the blaster.

"Who knows I might even become like a father to you." he concluded.

She growled at him and pushed him aside as she walked to her new room.

In the tower the Titans were all in the common room trying to figure out why Starfire is working for Slade.

"Ok the way I see it-" Beast Boy began pacing in front of Cyborg and Raven who were sitting on the couch. "There are only two logical explanations, one Starfire has been replaced by an evil robot double, or two he's another innocent victim of zombie mind control." he theorized.

Cyborg and Raven glared at him and Raven spoke up "As logical as that sounds if anything was controlling her mind I would have sensed it." she explained with a sad sigh, shaking her head.

"And my scanners confirmed her biometrics that was the real Starfire, our Star." he finished hanging his head down with a sigh.

"No it can't be!" Robin shouted.

They turned their heads to see their leader pacing and shouting at them "That can't be the real Starfire, she would never betray us, nothing could ever make her betray us nothing." he finished sadly.

Raven sighed "But something did." Cyborg hung his head down low.

Beast Boy suddenly popped up "Three words, disgruntled radioactive clone." he told them all.

Cyborg grabbed him by the collar about to give him a piece of his mind when Raven kicked him sending BB flying.

While all this was happening Robin was thinking _That can't be the real Starfire, can it? No, no she would never hurt us, hurt me! She cares about all of us."_

"_Then why would she work for Slade?"_

"_I don't know? Maybe he's controlling her?"_

"_Raven didn't sense anything, she is doing this on her own free will."_

"_Why, why would she leave us, leave me! I need her with me I can't get over this, I love her."_

He looked up to see Raven kicking Beat Boy across the room then Raven turned to him and said sternly "No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Starfire's a criminal now and just like any other criminal-"

"The Teen Titans have to bring her down." Cyborg finished for her.

Robin hung his head low and sighed but reluctantly nodded, the alarm went off and they turned to see BB on the computer he sighed and said quietly "It's her."

At Wayne Industries, Starfire burst in a black room, with green glowing lines everywhere. She walked to the center of the room and was about to grab weapon when she heard a voice, Robin's voice "Your not walking out of here Starfire."

She turned to see the Titans ready for a fight "Not without a fight." he finished his eyes narrowing a bit. Star's eyes glowed green as she charged at them, "Titans GO!" Robin shouted. She then blasted a star bolt above their heads and flew into the hole she made. She found herself on the roof flying across the roof top.

"Not so fast my dear, you have yet to achieve your objective." Slade told her through the ear piece.

"This device was too heavily guarded I will return to steal it another-" she was cut off by Slade screaming "NO!" she stopped "Go back, unless you want me to destroy them, go back and fight." he commanded.

She scowled, he has to make everything harder doesn't he? "Starfire!" a voice shouted. She turned to see the team on the roof, she took a step back and Robin came forward.

"Look we don't know what's going on, but we just want to talk to you please Star?" he asked.

She looked at her friends faces to see nothing but sadness, it broke her heart especially when she saw Robin's face how sad and heartbroken he was.

She sighed softly and charged at them star bolts in hand and shot one at Raven, she flew back and Beast Boy was angry.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about." he said while popping his knuckles, before Robin could stop him, BB turned into a gorilla and tried to punch her.

She jumped out of the way and dodged several punches, she then grabbed Beast Boy from behind and hurled him through the small hole of the A in Wayne. BB struggled against the binding and Starfire turned to face the rest of the team.

She saw Robin taking another step forward "Please Starfire." but she ran past him and tried to kick Raven who was know ready for her. Raven blocked the kick with a small shield. Star then threw a star bolt at her and Raven dodged, more star bolts kept coming but Raven blocked them all.

Cyborg was standing off to the side he had his cannon ready as he was ready to fire at Star. She turned to see Cyborg with his cannon and her eyes widened in fear, Cyborg couldn't shoot her after he saw her eyes. So he lowered his cannon and ran into the fight attempting to grab Starfire.

As she was preoccupied by both Raven and Cyborg now she didn't see BB transform into a snake and slither out. She also didn't see him transform into a bull and charged at her, BB hit her side and she almost flew off the roof top, she was on the edge though and was clutching her side hissing in pain.

Remorse and guilt washed over Beast Boy as he transformed back to normal and ran to see if she was ok. "Star are you alright?" he asked but was met with a star beam, it hit his chest and he flew back into Cyborg.

"Fight to win dear, use the thermal blaster." Slade commanded.

She was about to use it when Raven said "I hate to do this Star but you leave me no choice, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted, a dark swirl of energy was coming at her.

Starfire made a huge star bolt with both hands, it was almost triple her size and sent it crashing to the ground the explosion cause a huge flash of light, blinding Raven.

"I can't see." Raven moaned, then she fell to the ground.

"No!" Robin shouted. He couldn't fight her he couldn't bear to see her in pain because of him. He turned to see Starfire and Cyborg fighting, Starfire tried to punch him but Cyborg was trying to dodge.

"Come on Star I don't want to do this, don't make me do this." Cyborg told her as his arm turned into his sonic cannon. She didn't listen and shot a star bolt to him, he dodged and was about to fire when she flipped and her foot kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall, and the blast hit the ground.

She then floated in the air and was about to back to get the weapon when she was found face to face with Robin. He was standing on the capital E on Wayne holding his bo-staff.

"Freeze!" he shouted.

Starfire stopped and then Slade said sternly "I thought I told you to use that blaster. ATTACK, NOW!" he shouted.

She reluctantly agreed and stuck up her blaster, it was charging a red bulb of power was forming now. Robin reached some of his explosives but then stopped.

"Starfire you're my best friend please tell me what's going on? I want to know we still care about you, please why did you leave us?" he asked heartbroken.

Starfire was tearing up she hated to see Robin like this "Robin please I-" she was cut off by Slade, she cringed when he yelled. "Starfire! I gave you an order if you won't attack then my probes will." he threatened and pressed the controller.

"No!" Starfire shouted.

"Starfire?" Robin asked concerned.

**Robin's POV**

I couldn't believe this, Starfire was hurting everyone, Starfire would never hurt us! I saw how she grabbed Beast Boy and threw him, how she started to fight Raven then Cyborg jumped in. I know Cy and Rae can't hurt her, I know that that's why they're holding back.

I saw how Beast Boy hit Starfire, and how Star hurt him after he checked to make sure she was ok. I stood there frozen, is this my fault? The way I lead my team, the way I treated her? Did she turn to Slade because of me? All these questions swirled in my head, I saw her finishing up Raven and I knew I had to stop her.

I jumped on the giant letters of and ran to her, I saw her floating by the E, "Freeze!" I shouted.

I saw her turn to me, her eyes were filled with…worry? That didn't make sense, was she worried about us, or worried about us catching her?

I saw her hesitating to use the blaster but eventually it began to charge, wait why was she hesitating?

I was about to reach my freeze disks but then stopped, maybe I can help her.

"Starfire you're my best friend please tell me what's going on? I want to know we still care about you, please why did you leave us?" I asked. I saw her eyes widened with guilt and worry, she lowered her blaster and said "Robin please I-" I saw her cringe and she held her ear.

Then she shouted "No!" I was confused "Starfire?" then something came over me, pain was rushing through me. It was unbearable I got on my knees and clutched my chest, I looked down to see my team weakening, they were glowing orange and red too! What was going on?

I doubled over in pain and saw Starfire fly over to me "Robin!" she shouted and held me close. I could see the tears falling on her face, I was weak but I managed to put a hand on her cheek, I had to tell her now, I was weakening, I don't know how much longer I can go on…

Then she shouted "Please, stop!" her head bent down.

Then her eyes widened as she received commands from Slade, "No." she whispered. She then stood up and sighed, "Starfire?" I asked weakly, tears were running down her face. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she blasted me with the blaster, after that everything was black.

**Normal POV**

She went back down to retrieve the weapon and quickly got back to the roof top, she saw the Titans recovering and was about to fly away until "Hold on dear, stay and fight a bit."

"I have already fought them." she called back hoping he would let her go.

"Go or do you want me to destroy them?" he asked.

She sighed "Very well." She then hovered their for a bit until she saw the team gathered together, she then shouted and blasted the ground with her blaster. She jumped down and kicked Cyborg and threw him at Raven. Raven dodged and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'" the blaster on Starfire's wrist was destroyed.

Starfire growled and hit her with a star bolt, Beast Boy came from behind and transformed into a gorilla giving her a bear hug. She struggled a bit then kicked him where the sun don't shine, Beast Boy squealed in pain and doubled over. She then turned to Robin, his hands on his bo-staff but he still looked hesitant to fight.

She was about to blast him but then "missed" and blasted the giant letters, the sign began to rock back and forth until all the letters came crashing down like dominos.

"Titans move!" Robin shouted.

They all dodged the falling signs and turned to face Starfire again but she was gone.

"She's gone." Raven remarked sadly.

"Everybody ok?" Robin asked as he dusted himself off.

"Uh I know where Starfire got that heat ray, but where did she learn that little glowy, hurty trick?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think that was Starfire, maybe it's Slade that learned a new trick." Robin theorized.

Down in Slade's lair Slade was reviewing the battle, Starfire came in with the weapon. "You are doing very well dear."

Starfire just nodded and presented the weapon to him, Slade went over and took it, she was about to leave when he called out "Wait, I need you for another mission." he called out.

"What! But I just got back from one!" she shouted back.

"Calm yourself now or else young lady!" Slade scolded.

Starfire hung her head so Slade couldn't see her scowling, what else could he possibly need?

"You are to go to a laboratory and pick up a micro chip." he explained.

"May I ask why you need it? Starfire asked worried it might be another weapon like the heat ray.

"When combined with this it can increase your star bolts now go quickly dear." Slade told her waving her off.

Starfire sighed but flew off into the darkness, _"When will this all end? _she asked as tears found their way into her eyes again.

At the tower everybody was pondering that night's activities, "I'm gonna have to do a scan, maybe there is something inside of us causing this." Cyborg suggested.

"Didn't your sensors say you were ok though?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yea but they only work to a certain level, maybe there is something that surpasses my scanners, the problem is I need a guinea pig." Cyborg explained.

The three Titans looked at Beast Boy who was thinking then he noticed them, "What?" he asked. Then the alarms went off "Again?" Raven questioned.

Robin ran to the computers to see who it was, praying it wasn't Starfire when he saw who it was he sighed.

"It's her isn't it?" Cyborg questioned.

Robin nodded but then shouted "Titans move!"

At the lab Starfire tucked the microchip in her pocket, she heard guards running towards her.

"Hurry! Before it gets away!" they shouted.

She flew to the ceiling and punched a hole through it, when she was on the roof she was met with a kick to her chest.

She flew back and looked up in surprise to see Beast Boy rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while Robin glared at him.

"Heh-heh my bad." he whispered.

Starfire was shocked, but she wasn't the only one below Slade was pretty shocked too but got over it.

"It seems the Titans don't trust her any more, perfect." he grinned evilly.

Above Starfire sat there clutching her chest in shock and thought _"They do not trust me any more, they think I am a true villain now, not that I blame them 'sigh' I have to fight or they will be destroyed."_ she got up and fanned a mad look.

Her eyes glowed green and star bolts were in hand, the Titans stepped back, "Good going Beast Boy." Robin hissed.

"Sorry dude I didn't see her popping up." Beast Boy whispered back.

She then threw a star bolt towards Beast Boy and he dodged "Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

They then surrounded her, they had a plan but they weren't too sure it would work knowing Starfire's strength.

Starfire was looking around and knew one move that could take them all down but she didn't want to really hurt them. Slade saw her hesitation and said "Attack dear unless you want my probes to attack them."

She sighed and her eyes glowed bright she stuck her hands out in front of her, the star bolts were growing bigger now, the bright green light surrounded her like a bubble of energy.

The Titans looked in fear and amazement, they have never seen her do this before. The bubble of energy expanded and it then imploded, with Starfire safe in the center. Cyborg and Beast Boy were knocked out but Raven made a shield and Robin ducked behind it.

Raven was getting angry now "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted, black energy encased Starfire and she threw her to Robin. He caught her and she struggled to get out but his grip tightened, he kept her close to his chest and Raven was also still holding her with the black energy. A slight blush was creeping on her cheeks but she kept it at bay.

"Starfire please let us help you!" Robin pleaded holding her closer to his chest.

Starfire was tearing up again, and Robin saw this "Please Star what's going on?" he asked gently. Down below Slade's eyes were narrowing fists clenched, "_He's not going to break her, she's knows better! She talks I will destroy them!"_ Slade thought angrily.

"Attack with everything you've got Starfire or else." Slade hissed.

She sighed she looked up at Robin and whispered "Forgive me.", he was shocked why would she say that?

Her eyes glowed green and her star bolts glowed brighter, she then blasted Raven with a star bolt and she flew back. Starfire struggled against Robin and managed to break free, she then turned to him and shot a star beam at him. He dodged and ran forward trying to grab her again, he threw some freeze disks on the ground freezing her feet to the roof.

She blasted a star bolt near his feet and he stumbled back, giving her enough time to shoot a star bolt at her feet breaking the ice.

She then flew away leaving Robin stunned at what just happened and what she said before.

At Slade's lair Slade was reviewing the battle and smirked "Wonderful, my apprentice is progressing even faster then I had hoped." he complemented referring to the small battle between Starfire and Robin.

"All she needed was a little motivation."

Starfire came in and heard him, she growled and charged at him "Haaaa!" she screamed and tackled him to the ground.

Slade flipped backwards and landed on his feet, Starfire was floating in the air eyes practically on fire, her hands held huge star bolts.

"Starfire, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless." he scolded. "Excellent work with a few more years, you'll be a wonderful villain." he complemented.

He turned around but then charged at her attempting a punch, he hit her in the chest and she flew back. She growled at him and threw star bolts at him, he dodged everyone quickly using the shadows to his advantage.

She heard him from her left and punched him in the face, he recoiled back. Star was ready to charge again, she was sick of this, she wanted to hurt him badly. She wanted to fly back to her team and beg forgiveness, but first she had to deal with him.

At the tower Cyborg announced "I think I found something!" Robin snapped his head up at his announcement and ran over to him from the kitchen counter.

"The enhanced sensors are picking up a radio interference on a nanoscopic scale." Cyborg informed them, Raven and Robin nodded while Beast Boy just rolled his eyes (all he wanted to do was get out of the jungle of wires surrounding him)

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the screen to show Beast Boy's bloodstream, they saw his red blood cells but also some small probes. If you look closely they have Slade's insignia on it.

"Whoa." Raven and Robin said in surprise.

Beast Boy turned to see what the big fuss was, when he saw the probes his eyes widened "Those things are inside me! Ewwwwww!" he shouted in disgust.

"They're inside all of us billions of them!' Cyborg informed them.

"With this kind of technology Slade can destroy us at anytime-" Raven said now realizing why Starfire left.

"Unless Starfire does whatever he says." Robin cut in his eyes narrowing, teeth clenched, fists tightened at his side.

"And you guys thought my zombie idea was crazy." Beast Boy told them taking of all the wires and his helmet.

"We have to find her, Titans go!" Robin shouted.

They all flew out of the room in search of Starfire, "_Don't worry Star, we'll save you." _Robin thought.

Meanwhile in Slade's lair Starfire and Slade kept going at it, neither landing a hit. Starfire was beginning to get a little out of breath but Slade seemed fine.

She jumped up and attempted to kick him, but Slade caught her foot and threw her, she flew back and grabbed a pipe to stop her and she landed. She was behind a mechanism that swung back and forth, she saw Slade standing there, but when the mechanism swung down and up again he was gone. She looked around and in a flash she was hurtling across the room, Slade kicked her in the side!

While she was down she heard Slade yelling, she looked up to see Slade coming down ready to punch her. She flipped out of the way and Slade punched the floor hard. He got up and cracked his knuckles, Starfire's eyes narrowed and she jumped up, flipped and landed a clean kick to his head. Slade fell back and Starfire took this chance and landed a star beam to his chest.

He fell off the platform they were on and landed with a loud 'thud' to the hard floor below. Starfire flew down and saw Slade getting up she smirked as she saw she cracked his mask.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that dear!" he scolded his fists clenched.

"My only wish is that I should have done that earlier." she snarled back. She clutched the S that was on her top ripped it off and threw it to the ground.

Slade glared at her and he charged at her as he cried in rage, he attempted a kick and a punch, she dodged them but he didn't let up. Starfire tried to punch him again, but Slade caught it and threw her to the ground. She was on her knees now trying to catch her breath Slade hovered over her.

"I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is gratitude." Slade scolded.

Starfire looked up at him tempted to throw a star beam at him, then she looked at the screens next to her which shows her friends blood streams and she decided not to.

Slade followed her gaze and his eyes narrowed, "I make you my apprentice, I give you all my knowledge all my power, all for you but all you care about are your worthless friends!" he shouted outraged

She stood there about to attack but then Slade said something "If the Titans are so distracting maybe I should get rid of them." he threatened.

"No please do not do it I will do what ever you say." she conceded with a sigh.

Slade smirked "Good girl." he said and walked over to her. "And from now on I would like you to call me Master." he finished. She looked down tears dripping down her cheeks, then suddenly Slade was a few feet away. She looked up to see Robin now next to her, he just kicked Slade away from her!

"Get away from her!" he growled. She was surprised to see him there she looked across the room to see the rest of the team there, he helped her up and caressed her cheek wiping away her tears. "Are you ok Star?" he asked gently.

She smiled at him and nodded, he smiled back until they heard Slade's voice "Starfire attack now! He shouted.

"Robin you and the others must leave , please go you do not know what those beams did to-"

"We know Starfire." he answered back to her calmly.

The team came up to them after Slade commanded her to attack, so they were behind Robin. "And we don't care." Raven told her, the boys nodded.

"We are your friends Starfire, and we are not leaving without you." he whispered to her, his hand still caressing her cheek.

Slade came up behind Starfire and said "How very touching, but Starfire doesn't need any friends." he then pressed the trigger. A machine near the corner roared to life a red sphere was glowing red, electricity flowing through it.

Robin and the team immediately began to glow orange, they all started to groan in pain, Robin's hand slid down her cheek and he clutched his stomach. Starfire's eyes widened "This is the price of your disobedience Starfire, now do as I command attack! He shouted.

Starfire was clutching Robin's hand, he looked up at her sadness clear in his eyes, he was pleading with her, _"Don't please Star, don't go with him."_

Her eyes glowed and she stood up, Slade smirked but then Starfire flew to the machine "Starfire! He shouted.

She grabbed the sphere with both hands ignoring the pain, the electricity coursed through her, she let go and flew back a couple feet. She then stood up, she started glowing orange and managed to make her way over to Slade.

"New deal Slade, if I lose my friends you shall lose your apprentice!" Starfire shouted and fell to her knees in pain. Slade glared down at her, he then ripped the trigger from his suit and threw it on the floor, it broke on impact. The Titans stopped glowing and so did Starfire, she sighed in relief.

Slade was furious and was just about to kick Starfire when an explosive hit him in the side he stumbled back. Starfire looked up to see Robin making his way towards her the team right behind him. He helped her up and smiled "titans Go!" he shouted.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and scratched him across his chest leaving a huge mark, Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon and he fell back, Raven encased his feet in dark energy and flipped him, Starfire through star bolts at him and it hit his chest, Robin then came up and kicked him in his face. His mask was already cracked so under that pressure it broke in two. He covered his face with his hand and ran across the room, he pressed a button on the wall and called out "Another day Titans, another day!"

The room suddenly went dark, red lights were flashing everywhere, they felt rumbling, the place was falling apart! A wheel was about to fall on Starfire but Robin pulled her away, she then grabbed him and lifted him to the door. Raven grabbed Beast Boy as well and Cyborg went back to that machine and took it with him.

Robin opened the door and called out "Lets go home!"

When they got to the tower Cyborg announced "I'm gonna need to run some tests to make sure those probes are out of our systems, I'm gonna need a guinea pig again." the four then looked at Beast Boy "Aww come on!" he whined but sat down and let Cyborg attach the wires to him. There were a lot more now, he had a helmet and a jungle of wires surrounded him and a chest plate was added to hold more wires. An hour later the Titans were back in the common room, Starfire now wearing her normal attire waiting for the results.

"Am I done yet?" A muffled voice called from inside the wires.

That's it y'all the Teen Titans are officially probe free." Cyborg announced. Beast Boy jumped out of his seat and did a little victory dance "Yea! Go Beast Boy, your probe less! No probes now! Get funky!" he called out as he danced around like an idiot.

After that...err… spectacle Raven said "I know this isn't my style but we just kicked Slade's butt shouldn't we celebrate or something?" she asked. Robin and Cyborg gave her questioning looks before Beast Boy jumped on Cyborg's shoulder and shouted "Yea!

"All you can eat-" Cyborg started.

"Free form!" Beast Boy continued.

"BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!" they both finished.

"Sorry I asked." Raven groaned and she was suddenly pulled away to the kitchen. Robin chuckled and smiled he looked around the room, to see a flash of red heading to the roof. He gave a sad smile knowing who it was and went up to the roof. Sure enough he found Starfire sitting near the edge of the roof, she was holding her knees against her chest and was looking out at the water.

"Hey." he said casually as he sat down.

She looked down at her feet "I am sorry for everything." she whispered.

He put a hand on her shoulder and reassured her "It's ok Starfire it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to protect us."

"I still feel very bad though, I hurt you and the others I do not deserve such forgiveness." she whispered trying hard not to cry.

"Again you did it to protect us, we know you didn't mean it, any of it, no matter what we all care about you."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from the sun, a hopeful smile on graced her lips "Truly?" she asked.

He gave her a smile "Do you really have to ask?" he teased, she giggled, it was music to him, he hadn't heard that laugh in so long, even before this whole apprentice thing, he seemed to be pushing her away. He was always so wrapped up in his work, that he failed to see he was losing Starfire the more he pushed her away.

I'm sorry too Star." he blurted out.

She gave him a questioning look "For what do you have to be sorry for?" she asked.

"For the way I have treated you, all of you, ever since Slade showed up I've been so into my work, I didn't realize I was hurting you." she looked down remembering the hurt she felt as Robin continued to ignore her, she remembered that every time she and/or he team decided that she should get him, a door was always slammed in her face.

"It is alright Robin, you were just doing your job as a hero."

"Maybe, but that doesn't excuse my actions." he replied, she smiled at him and turned to him, "It is alright Robin we forgive you." she whispered her breath tickled his face causing him to blush a little.

He smiled and unconsciously his eyes darted from her jade eyes to her lips. She was doing the same, from his masked eyes to his lips, unconsciously they began to move in. Neither knew how it happened but they didn't care, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Robin put his arms around Starfire's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his ebony locks. They were drowning in bliss, both as happy and content as can be, until "Hey Star, Robin you guys coming or-!" Cyborg's voice called from the roof door. They broke apart and to see Cyborg there trying to keep from laughing hysterically, BB was right behind him his jaw hit the floor, and Raven was smirking and turned to the boys and said "I told you so."

"I'll give you guys three seconds to leave or else." Robin threatened as the guys were gone in a flash, Starfire giggled and Robin turned back to her.

He sighed "I guess we should go inside." she just smiled and placed her lips on his giving him another kiss, she then stood up and walked towards the door. Robin had a dazed look on his face and she giggled one hand was on the doorknob and she turned to him "Are you coming?" she asked.

He shook his head breaking him out of his trance looked up and smiled, he ran up to her and she smiled at him. Robin then closed the door as they went in and put his arm around her waist going downstairs to hang out with their friends.

**I had to add that last part, I'm a huge Rob/Star fan, I liked the little Rob/Star moment they threw in at the end but I had to write this. You know I had no idea what I was writing until I was done then I was like 'oh my god I'm obsessed with this coupling!' Eh what are you gonna do? See ya next time bye! (Review please!)**


End file.
